La cota de mithril
by Elein88
Summary: Bilbo rememora la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos tras encontrar una reliquia de guerra guardada en el fondo de su arcón. Versión alternativa de los hechos que en ella sucedieron. Este fic participa en el Reto 10# Hoy nadie muere en Arda, reto del mes de Junio del foro 'El Poney Pisador'.


¡Participación sorpresa!

 **Disclaimer** : La Tierra Media y los personajes que conviven en ella son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Reto 10# Hoy nadie muere en Arda, reto del mes de Junio del foro 'El Poney Pisador'.

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

 **LA COTA DE MITHRIL**

—Frodo, ¡deja eso! ¡No, no, no lo cojas así! Al final vas a romperl… —El sonido de la porcelana fragmentándose contra el suelo interrumpió su advertencia. Bilbo suspiró ante un asustado Frodo, de apenas once años, que había dejado caer una de las tazas de té de su colección de la Cuaderna del Norte, un legado de los Tuk que Bilbo guardaba con orgullo en su alacena.

Se agachó, más preocupado por la posibilidad de que su sobrino hubiera podido cortarse con los pedazos, que por la pérdida de una pieza que ya no podría reemplazar. Comprobó que el pequeño se encontraba ileso, así que lo envió al salón mientras él se encarga de recoger aquel desastre.

Frodo obedeció, todavía alicaído y tembloroso por las consecuencias de su travesura, pero no tardó en recuperarse y la casa volvió a llenarse de sus risueñas carcajadas. Era un alivio que el pequeño hubiera conservado su espíritu alegre y curioso a pesar de sus circunstancias, pues perder a sus padres a una edad tan temprana era algo que Bilbo no deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

Bilbo había aceptado la adopción de Frodo, pues era el pariente más cercano de Drogo Bolsón, su primo segundo, y desde entonces se había instalado en su casa. El cariño que sentía por aquel revoltoso mediano le hacía olvidar con rapidez casi todas sus travesuras, que a lo largo de aquellos tres años no habían sido precisamente pocas.

Suspiró pensando que aquel pequeño hobbit bien podía compararse al terremoto causado por una docena de enanos paseándose por su despensa. No pudo evitar sonreír por la mención de su propia idea, recordando con cariño el inicio de aquel viaje inesperado que le había hecho cambiar tanto.

Terminó de recoger los pedazos y los depositó junto al resto de la basura que guardaba en la cocina. Durante un segundo le pareció oír el rítmico sonido del entrechocar de los cuchillos y los platos, y la tonadilla pegadiza de aquel enano con su singular sombrero.

 _¡Y Bilbo va a rabiar!_

Se alejó de la cocina dispuesto a perdonar a su sobrino.

—Frodo, te daré un trozo de tarta de manzana si prometes no volver a tocar mis cosas —anunció el anfitrión, pero el infante se había escabullido del salón hacía rato.

Bilbo inspeccionó cada rincón de la casa en busca de su sobrino, hasta que al final encontró unos pies peludos sobresaliendo de un gran arcón de madera de arce. El pequeñajo se había caído en él al rebuscar en su interior.

—¿Pero cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no fisgonees en mis cosas? —refunfuñó agarrándole por la cintura y sacándolo de allí—. Al final acabarás haciéndote daño.

—Lo siento, tío —respondió con dudoso arrepentimiento—. Encontré algo que brillaba como las estrellas en el fondo.

¿Algo que brillaba como las estrellas? Bilbo no tuvo que cavilar mucho para descubrir a qué se refería. Allí estaba, entre sus pertenencias mejor guardadas, aquel obsequio que veneraba con cariño, el orgullo de su colección, un auténtico regalo de reyes. Se agachó para cogerla y la mostró al pequeño.

La cota de mithril.

Tiempo ha, aquella reliquia había pertenecido a los enanos de Khazad-dûm. Aquella laboriosa pieza, trenzada a mano por los artesanos más experimentados, había sido fabricada con el mithril extraído de las minas de Moria, un metal plateado de gran valor y rareza. Más brillante que la plata y más resistente que el acero. Un rey le había obsequiado con aquella reliquia. Un rey con el que había compartido algo más que una aventura en el camino. Un rey al que podía llamar _amigo_.

Bilbo se la acercó para examinarla mejor. Su gélido tacto le provocó un nostálgico escalofrío, y su brillo hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos. Acarició el ribeteado plateado y bajó hasta el costado izquierdo, allí donde había recibido el impacto. Nada mostraba a la vista ni al tacto, ni un rasguño, ni rastro del embate que había intentado acabar con su vida. Desde luego Thorin no le había mentido, aquella cota de malla constituía una defensa perfecta, pues nada era capaz de atravesarla.

Frodo le miró pensativo, sin entender el silencio que se había apoderado de su tío, ni el motivo que humedecía sus ojos.

Bilbo se giró y acarició aquellos rizos anárquicos que cubrían su cabeza. Le dio permiso para empezar la tarta sin su compañía, y se quedó un rato más allí, pensativo, transportado a aquel recuerdo, que ahora parecía lejano y frío.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, evocando aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre y miedo. Recordó la batalla, su ferocidad, su violencia. El sonido de las espadas, de los escudos quebrados, de la sangre derramada, de los cuerpos al caer sobre el angosto terreno, sus gritos al expirar.

 _La Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos_ la habían llamado, pues fueron cinco los que participaron. Enanos, hombres, elfos y águilas se unieron para luchar contra los orcos en aquel día salvaje y sombrío.

Bilbo no le había hablado a nadie de aquel pasaje de su pasado. Una guerra era un escenario caótico y desolador, un mar de sangre en un océano de agonía. No era algo de lo que alardear, no era algo agradable para contar junto al fuego, embriagado por la influencia de unas pintas de más, sentado frente a la barra del afamado Dragón Verde.

Se sentó mientras un manto frío cubría su cuerpo, mientras el sudor perlaba su garganta. Recordó la Colina del Cuervo. Aquel enigmático lugar en ruinas donde los líderes de la contienda decidieron el destino de los suyos. Thorin se distanció de la batalla, en busca de aquel que comandaba las órdenes del enemigo. Se acababa el tiempo, las fuerzas de sus valientes se agotaban y sus filas eran mermadas por la supremacía del enemigo. Guerreros nobles, valerosos y diestros caían uno tras otro sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

Thorin alcanzó aquella cima y fue arrinconado, culminando con este error el pérfido plan del pálido orco, que había dedicado cada día de su existencia a su exterminio. El rey enano siguió combatiendo mientras maldecía en su lengua madre a aquellos malnacidos. Un golpe en el costado seguido de una patada en el vientre le derribó, haciéndole rodar por la pendiente helada. Malherido, quedó tendido en el suelo, con la visión de su ejército diezmado en la distancia. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla al contemplar la montaña envuelta en la bruma. La culpa se apoderó de su juicio y su sueño se deshizo ante sus ojos. Su gente caía y su montaña con él.

No podía permitirlo, aunque le costase la vida. Lucharía hasta desgarrar cada uno de sus músculos, se arrastraría sobre sus heridas hasta derramar su última gota de sangre, gritaría hasta perforar los tímpanos de aquel engendro, expiraría aprovechando al máximo su último aliento.

Sintiéndose mareado, pero con la fuerte convicción de su deseo, agarró de nuevo la espada que había caído a su lado, y atravesó la garganta de dos orcos enjutos que erraron al subestimarle. Continuó combatiendo, derribando a cuantos orcos y huargos se le acercaron, hasta que finalmente el pálido orco hizo su aparición ante su presencia. Las heridas que arrastraba y el colapso de sus energías hacían del enano un sentenciado a muerte, pero poco le importó lo evidente.

Arremetió contra él y hasta fue capaz de plantarle cara. Frenó sus ataques hasta que su espada se quebró al impacto con las hojas de aquel miembro amputado y su costado fue cercenado por aquel filo pernicioso. El final del guerrero se hallaba próximo, mas continuó frente a él, con la mirada arrogante y el gesto desafiante, helando el infierno en el interior de sus ojos.

Bilbo llegó a la colina sin apenas aliento. El mago gris le había advertido de aquella trampa mortal y había acudido, sin apenas pensarlo, en ayuda de sus compañeros. A su llegada, vio la nieve cubierta por el tinte escarlata del fluido de la vida. Cadáveres de orcos y huargos yacían por doquier. En el fondo una figura lejana. Aun derrotada seguía en pie, pues el orgullo moriría tras él. La sangre de su costado teñía su perímetro y el aire que le envolvía se empañaba con su aliento.

Azog rió con crueldad mientras doblegaba al enano tirando de sus cabellos, dispuesto a acabar con su vida cortándole la cabeza. Tan concentrado estaba en su ansiada venganza, que no escuchó los pasos de un guerrero invisible que se aproximaba hacia él portando una espada élfica.

Bilbo esgrimió a Dardo seccionando el antebrazo que conservaba, y el gigante orco de Gundabad rugió haciendo temblar las entrañas de la montaña. Thorin fue liberado y se apresuró a recuperar su espada fragmentada. El pálido orco, presa del delirio provocado por aquel dolor lancinante, comenzó a blandir la espada en todas las direcciones, intentando devolver el daño a quien se había atrevido a desafiarle. Aunque Bilbo intentó evadirlo, uno de los cortes alcanzó su brazo, y la sangre delató su posición.

Con una ferocidad inhumana, Azog arremetió con el filo de su brazo de hierro, golpeando con violencia el costado del mediano, pero sin conseguir atravesarlo, pues la cota de malla frenó su avance. Al pálido orco no le dio tiempo a intentar un segundo ataque, pues Escudo de Roble atravesó su garganta con el fragmento quebrado. Se quedó frente a él, mientras su mano sangraba bajo el contacto con aquella hoja afilada, sosteniendo sus miradas, sintiendo con intensidad la proximidad de la muerte de aquel indeseable. Cuando escuchó el gorgoteo de su garganta y vio sus pupilas dilatarse, supo que todo había acabado al fin.

Thorin se dejó caer, extenuado, y Bilbo con esfuerzo reveló su posición quitándose el anillo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasaron allí, tendidos sobre la nieve, luchando por respirar, mientras el eco de la batalla se alejaba de sus oídos, mientras el frío los envolvía, mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa y carente de sentido.

 _Toc toc_

El sonido de la puerta sacó a Bilbo de sus pensamientos, de aquel recuerdo que lo había absorbido hasta el punto de disociarlo de la realidad que lo envolvía. Se frotó la cabeza. Recordó el final de la historia. Los elfos los rescataron y ambos sobrevivieron a aquella demencial batalla. Thorin y los suyos asumieron el reinado de Érebor y Bilbo regresó a su hogar.

 _Toc toc_

La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte. La insistencia del visitante se hacía patente. Tan absorto había quedado Bilbo por aquel recuerdo, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la tormenta que se había desatado fuera. Probablemente algún infeliz despistado había elegido su casa como refugio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Bilbo tras la puerta. El viento azotaba con violencia. No escuchó respuesta alguna—. No abriré la puerta si no reveláis vuestra identidad.

Una carcajada resonó tras el umbral.

Bilbo creyó que aún deliraba. No podía ser cierto…

Abrió la puerta de par en par. Una figura encapuchada le recibió al otro lado.

—Parece que el Señor Bolsón no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, sigue siendo tan prudente y reservado como cuando nos conocimos.

Thorin Escudo de Roble se hallaba en el umbral de su puerta. Una capucha empapada ensombrecía su rostro junto a las gastadas ropas de viaje, pero ni siquiera aquella combinación hizo mermar su porte y su elegancia. Sonrió ocultando su gesto cansado.

Apenas sin palabras, Bilbo dejó paso a aquel visitante inesperado. El Rey Bajo la Montaña había viajado hasta allí para tratar ciertos asuntos de Estado en su antigua fortaleza en Ered Luin. Mas se había permitido retrasar un par de días la expedición para desviarse al sur, a visitar a un viejo compañero de andaduras.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Pero cómo has…? —balbuceó Bilbo embriagado por la emoción.

—No se me ocurrió mejor lugar donde resguardarme, ni mejor compañía que la de un viejo amigo.

Y tras este inesperado encuentro, la noche se diluyó entre risas y cervezas, mientras conversaban de lo viejo y lo nuevo, de lo bueno y lo malo, del pasado y el futuro. Alzaron sus jarras frente al fuego de la lumbre, mientras un joven hobbit de cabellos claros dormitaba ajeno a la conversación, sin imaginar que aquellos diálogos que oía en la lejanía forjarían parte de su personalidad, pues tarde o temprano, se convertiría en el protagonista de su propia historia.


End file.
